Torment
by Keiko Kanani
Summary: Warning: Contains rape and yaoi themes. Sora and Roxas are twin brothers and are alone for a week. Axel and Riku had to unfortunately separate from their boyfriends. What happens when Vexen captures the two of them? Sora's POV. Roxel/AkuRoku and Soriku
1. Unexpectance

**Torment**

**By: Amai Yume (yes I know my name says Yume Amai, but APPARENTLY someone already took my original name. :P)**

**Disclaimer****: I know none of the Kingdom Hearts characters. (If I did the world would end.)**

**Warning****: Contains mature themes like yaoi (boy likes boy) and rape. Lemon in the beginning, most probably fluffly stuff towards the end. If you're wondering what lemon is and uncomfortable with a story with rape then you should probably not read this chapter… -.- **

**P.S. If any of you like Vexen… Sorry. He's the bad guy. **

**Chapter One: Unexpectance**

* * *

Me and Roxas walked home from school on a chilly fall afternoon. The wind breezed through both of our hair as we chatted quietly.

"I'm going to miss Riku. He's going to Washington for Spring Break. THE WHOLE SPRING BREAK! That's a whole week where I'm going to be lonely… He promised he would call, but it's not the same," I complained as I pouted and my face scrunched up.

Roxas laughed. "It's okay I'm stuck with you. Axel is leaving for a week, too. He said his dad was making him attend some uh… 'meetings' for his uh… 'addiction.'" He finished awkwardly.

"I didn't know Axel was on drugs."

"He's not."

"Then, why…?"

"Apparently I'm considered an addiction," Roxas muttered softly as his face turned red.

… (Awkward silence)

"So…. Have you and Axel… you know. Have you ever uh… you know. _Done it?_" I asked awkwardly. The question has been bugging me ever since he had been locking himself up in his room with Axel.

"No!" my twin exclaimed. "Well, at least not _yet_."

"I see."

"So have you and Riku…?"

"No. He said he wants to keep me pure and innocent for awhile. Well, at least he said that. I think he's waiting for the perfect moment when he just suddenly attacks me. And… yeah."

… (more awkward silence)

Breaking the silence Roxas said, "Hey lets get some ice cream!"

"Oka-" I was cut off as an unseen force pulled us back and pressed a cloth against our face. I smelt a strange scent and suddenly the world slowly faded away…

* * *

The first sense that began working was my ears. Everything was quiet. The silence rung in my ears as I attempted to move my arms, but with dread I realized my wrists were tied above me. I was laying down on a cold concrete floor. My eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness as I slowly opened them.

'_What happened? Oh, yeah. Me and Roxas were talking and then…'_ Fear shot through my heart as I jolted up. But I only twisted my arm so I laid back down. I desperately looked around for Roxas. After my frantic search, I realized he was right next to me a couple feet a way. His wrists were also bound to a metal pipe above his head.

"Roxas!" I whispered. With a dazed look he heavily opened his eye lids.

"Where am I?" he groaned as he tried to sit up. Suddenly, he jolted like I did when he remembered what happened. Nervously he asked, "Sora, have we been kidnapped?"

"Well-"

"Why yes you have, and I'm glad you two boys are finally awake," greeted a voice in the darkness. A couple footsteps followed and a figure appeared.

"Vexen!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Why I'm glad you actually remembered my name even after you two have been fawning over your precious Axel and Riku." He sneered viciously. It scared me because he was never liked this. He was always a level-headed person who had an awkward manner. Right now he seemed… crazy, angry, fierce, hungry for **something**. My heart pounded rapidly as he stepped closer.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I asked nervously. The look in his eyes gave me chills.

He smirked. "Kidnapping will be he least of your problems after I'm done with you."

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" Roxas stuttered. He must have seen that demonic look in Vexen's eyes, too.

"You could call it torment, torture, but overall it's basically **rape**."

* * *

***So what do you think? By the way, the hardcore lemon stuff is in the next chapter. If you don't want to read it then don't read it. Please review! By the way, right now they are in present time in California. You can choose whatever city they live in. It doesn't really matter. Obviously, this is from Sora's point of view. At least I hope it's obvious… 0.0 **

***Tell me if there's any other couples you want to see in this. I'll try adding them in. But I will NEVER EVER put Kairi in with ANYBODY. The same goes for Namine. They just irk me.**

***If you find any grammatical mistakes please tell me! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Amai Yume **


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer****: I fail to claim these characters… *sigh* Kingdom Hearts characters belong to whoever made them. Probably someone in Japan and Disney.**

**Warning****: Once again… There is yaoiness and in this chapter the actual rape scene. So if you're not mature enough don't read it. Please. **

***Please read ending comments… Please. (I really should stop saying please…)**

***This one is a little bit longer…just a little bit.**

**Chapter Two: Pain**

"You could call it torment, torture, but overall it's **rape**." Vexen maliciously stated. Me and Roxas froze. _'He's joking right? Why would he want to rape__** US**__. Was this some kind of sick and twisted vengeance caused by something Riku, Axel, maybe me and Roxas did?'_

"Y-you're going to… But. What?" Roxas was obviously as discombobulated as much as I was.

"Why **US**? Did we do something to **YOU**? Cause then I'm sorry." I managed to stammer that out, but I couldn't wrap my mind around this concept.

Vexen chuckled. "You see, you have it all wrong. I'm not seeking vengeance." He crouched down and leaned towards my face. "I'm just doing what my lustful instinct is telling me to do." My heart froze as he stood over me. I couldn't speak.

"Seeing how you aren't rebuking my thoughts, I take it that you actually want me to steal your sweet virginity." He taunted with bitter sweetness. I struggled for words, but they caught in my throat. His fingers began tracing my jaw line and the side of my neck as he looked at me lustfully.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Roxas shrieked. "He would never want you! Sora only wants Riku! So just leave us alone, or Riku and Axel will come over here and kick your freakin' perverted butt!" Vexen shifted his gaze on Roxas.

"Don't think you can fool me. I heard you two talking about how Axel and Riku will be absent for a week." Vexen snapped at Roxas. "You deserve some punishment. Maybe I'll start with you…" He stood up and headed towards Roxas. I began struggling against the binds around my wrist.

"NO!" I had found my voice again. "You can touch me, but don't you dare touch Roxas!" I exclaimed. Vexen stopped and spun around. A smirk was planted across his face.

"You just gave me permission to touch you…"

"W-wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was on top of me in a second. Before I knew it my clothes were stripped off, and cold seeped into my skin. I could hear Roxas struggling against the chains that tied his wrist, but it was useless. Vexen swiftly removed his own clothes, and laid on top of me. Suddenly, he kissed me roughly and slipped his tongue down my throat. I could hardly breathed and I constantly writhed under him as I attempted to escape. His tongue explored every part of my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to bite his tongue. If I did he would grab my hair and bang my head violently against the floor. A waterfall of tears poured out of my eyes by the time he was down.

"Don't cry. Save those tears for when I get to the part that actually hurts." Vexen whispered as he leered at me. " Do you know why I'm doing this? Because I've wanted to claim you and Roxas the moment I saw you two. You were both so indulging to look at. So delectable." He began kissing down the side of my neck. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked the base of my neck to my ear. I attempted to kick him, but his nails dug deep into my back. My back arched up at his touch and it refrained me from kicking him.

He nibbled on my ear lobe and I shivered. "Feels good doesn't it?" I shook my head violently and eased back to his knees. He clutched my hips and when I resisted he gripped tighter causing me to yelp in pain. Roxas sobbed as I saw him look away.

"Don't look away, Roxy. You might learn something. Don't worry I'll be much gentler with you. I'll do Sora roughly and vigorously for a couple hours and move on to you gentler, but much longer." Vexen explained. _'I can't believe he planned this sick plan out.'_

He leered at me again with a lustful grin. "Sorry Sora, but this will hurt a lot."

He positioned his member at my entrance and slowly entered. I gasped in man and agony as every single second sent a burning sensation through my body. It agonized me, and tears blurred my vision as I knew he was taking my innocence away. I was becoming tainted. Suddenly he ripped out of me and I cried out as another wave of pain swept through me. More sobs from Roxas could be heard.

Vexen laughed evilly as he began thrusting in and out of me. I screamed in pain with every thrust. Pain pulsed through my body if I ever attempted to move. He soon went deeper inside me causing even more pain. The torture continued for hours. I tried struggling numerous times. I would constantly murmur "I hate you." But he would only shove his member deeper into me causing me to always shriek in pain. Tears never stopped flowing, pain never stopped, and Vexen was always able to shove deeper and deeper into me. Those hours passed like days.

After what seemed like weeks, he finally pulled himself out of me. But suddenly he rammed into me and I bucked up shrieking so loud that my voice cracked.

"Riku…" I whispered almost inaudibly. _'I'm sorry, Riku…'_

Vexen growled, "Don't ever say that name again!" Then he rammed into me so quickly that the pain ripped me up inside and a screamed louder than ever before. He kept ramming into me over and over again. My voice finally cracked and I stopped screaming. I was breathless and almost unconscious.

Through out that whole time Roxas kept whispering, "Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop…"

"Looks like you're finally going to pass out. I guess the fun is over." He removed himself from inside me quickly and I gasped in pain. "I'm sure you had a pleasant time, but alas I must leave. Don't worry I'm sure your brother will have just as much fun."

"D-don't t-t-touch R-roxas," I shakily mumbled. Vexen simply glanced at me up and down and left me there.

As he strutted towards Roxas, my twin screamed "NO!" More tears flooded my eyes and I once again felt the world fade into the darkness…

***Poor Sora and Roxas… So how's that for my first lemon? Please review, but don't judge TOO harshly. I'm trying to determine what will happen when Riku and Axel return because truthfully I have no clue on what to do… So please help me!**

***Please inform me of any grammatical errors! Thank you!**

***BTW (By the Way) I did the first two chapters in like 2-4 hours. They were straight hours, too. I think I started around 2:30 am and know its like 5:30 in the morning and I still need to take a shower and sleep. Plus, I have homework… And my parents don't know I'm still awake and haven't gone to bed yet… 0.0 I probably should go now cause they might be waking up soon…**

***Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Love,**

**Amai Yume **


	3. Troubles

**Sorry! Please forgive me for not updating for MONTHS! I'm sorry. Turns out I actually do have a life outside of this computer. Mainly, school. And homework. It's been a PAIN. So I've finally updated! WHOO! I'm sorry if you were one of the people that checked like EVERYDAY for an update, and you end up giving up. But once it's updated your all excited and start hyperventilating. I'm like that sometimes… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own the characters. I WOULD if I was a billionaire and owning them would be in the top 100 things I would buy first. (I have a LOT of other things I want to buy first. Like a candy store or the whole Disneyland. Or pie.) Since I don't have a thousand dollars let alone a billion I do not own them.**

**Warning- ****Contains utter yaoiness. And a pervert. And mentions of previous rape. And other stuff.**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. It was dark, but my eyes adjusted and I realized I was in my room. Thankfully, I was wearing my pajamas. _Was it all a dream?_ I thought. I attempted to sit up, but sore pain shot up my spine and I sank back into my bed. _It wasn't a dream_, I thought in horror.

"Good. You're finally awake." I froze, to my left was Vexen staring down at me. Without thinking I leaped from my bed away from him, but just as quick he caught me around the waist. I shivered as memories of the rape resurfaced and I attempted to push him away.

Vexen simply chuckled. "Don't be so hasty. I won't rape you again. At least not yet." With one gloved hand he covered my mouth to silence my protest and pushed my head against his chest forcing me to look up at him. "If you're wondering about your brother, he is fine. He wasn't as much fun as you because he passed out much sooner. Plus, he didn't put up much of a fight. I guess he was broken after seeing you get raped." I glared at him, but he cracked a smile. "See? You're always so defiant, but you won't be so defiant when you realize I've taken the one thing that your precious Riku can't get back. You're mine forever. I have claimed you and there's nothing that can change that." A swallowed back a sob, but tears were already flowing from my eyes because he was right. My virginity was soiled. How could I ever be Riku's anymore?

"Don't cry sweet Sora. I'll be back tomorrow. Perhaps, every day until the week is up." My eyes widened in fear._ He can't do that. I can't handle that. Not again._ More tears fell from my eyes as I struggled against his grip. "It's useless, and you can't tell Riku or anyone about this or else I will hunt you down and torment you to death. I can make it much worse than what happened today possible if you speak of this. Understood?" Vexen demanded. I nodded. "Unfortunately, I must depart, but I will return." He smirked and disappeared out the window. I collapsed on my bed crying. I heard my door open, and I stiffened. _Did he come back to rape me again?_

"S-sora?" I relaxed, and looked up at Roxas.

"Roxas, are you okay?" I called. He crawled inside my room, and approached my bed.

"It hurts."

"I know."

"Did he talk to you, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I-I can't tell Axel, can I?"

"No." Roxas began sobbing to, and he clambered on my bed and we cried ourselves to sleep.

* * *

It was late morning, and I was staring blankly at my cereal bowl. Riku was finally coming back. I should be excited, but I dreaded it because he would probably notice right away that something was wrong. _What can I tell him? Nothing, or else Vexen will…_ My blue eyes drifted up to the ceiling, and I closed them in deep thought. I haven't been sleeping and dark rings were now visible in my eyes. Vexen kept his promise and visited me every day until today. He tormented me and raped me. Roxas was visited less frequently, but it hurt all the same. I had nightmares and I was afraid to go outside, but being inside was just as frightening. _What's going to happen when Riku gets back? I can't tell him. I just can't. Maybe Vexen won't come afterward. He definitely won't come back here now that Riku is back, right?_ My thoughts made sense to me, but it didn't reassure me. Roxas stumbled into the kitchen, and slowly sat into a chair. He was sore since Vexen spent an especially long time on him. He didn't leave Roxas alone for 5 hours.

"H-how are you doing?" I asked. It was pretty obvious that he was feeling horrible, but I felt obliged to say it. He said nothing back, and went to the fridge to get milk.

"Uh, Sora. Where did all the food go?" I looked inside the fridge to see… nothing. We haven't been grocery shopping in awhile since we've been too scared to go outside again. We were silent for a moment, and simultaneously looked at each other then at the front door.

"You go." We said in unison. There was another awkward pause.

"I'm not going out there! You have to I'm not ready, and you're the one who used the last of the milk!" Roxas cried out shoving me towards the door.

"Oh no! I'm not going outside! You're the one whose hungry YOU go!" I swiftly replied and dove under the table.

"Get out from under there! You could at least be a good brother and come with me!" Roxas dragged me out from under the table. I leaped up and started running away. I wasn't really paying attention and before I knew it he had chased me out the door. We both immediately froze when we realized we were outside.

"Crap…" my twin murmured his eyes looking back and forth. No one was outside. It was silent except for a bird in the distance.

"Okay let's make this quick. We buy milk and cereal and leave. Got it?" I planned, Roxas agreed and we briskly walked to the grocery store. I kept looking behind my back and at every shadow on the street. Obviously, I would be a little paranoid considering what happened the last time we were taking a stroll on the street. The air inside the grocery store cooled us. We went to the back of the store and picked up a quart of milk then went to the cereal aisle. I had relaxed a bit since we were in a public place where people would see us if anything happened to us.

I was pondering which type of cereal to get…but a pair of warms wrapped themselves around my waist. I instantly reacted and pushed the perpetrator away and spinning myself around. Roxas had done the same thing when he saw me react. I looked up and saw…

"R-riku?" I stared at him. My eyes were still wide with fear, but I calmed down a bit when I saw him.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you Sora. Are you okay? You don't look really good," he said in a concerned tone. I drew in a shaky breath and attempted to smile brightly at him.

"Y-yeah. I was just really surprised." Riku studied my face, but I turned around to look at the cereal boxes again. Roxas was still in a bit shock, and kept his head bowed to avoid being included in our conversation.

I picked up the conversation to fill up the unsettling silence, "You're here a bit early. What happened?"

"Well," Riku began his turquoise eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, "I got an early flight. Washington wasn't very fun without you. I called every night…but you never answered the phone… What happened?" I turned around to make up an excuse, but stopped when I realized how close Riku had come. Concern blazed in his irises as he looked at me intently. Words caught in my throat.

"I missed you, Sora." Riku lifted a hand to reach out and touch my face. I flinched away and started walking away. I could tell he was shocked. I never ran away from him. Never. I really wanted to embrace him and let him hold me, but all my body could remember was pain whenever I was touched. It was always so painful, and I didn't want to associate Riku with pain. He was too warm and caring for that. Roxas was trailing behind me. He couldn't say anything either. We quickly paid for the groceries and walked out the store.

"Sora!" I heard Riku's sweet voice call out to me. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I didn't let them spill. I could hear Riku chasing after us. The two of us kept walking, and we were at our house. Roxas went inside, but I felt Riku tug on my arm and he spun me around.

"Sora, what's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept in days, you're running away from me, and you won't even look at me! Is there something wrong?" he sounded so upset, and it's my fault. I made him worry over a rotten thing like me. I couldn't stand it.

"I can't tell you…" I muttered looking at my feet.

"What do you-" Riku stopped in mid-sentence. I glanced up and I saw why. He was looking at the bruises around my wrist I got from the first day Vexen raped me. You could clearly see that the imprint of the bruises were like links of a chain. Riku stared into my eyes. "Sora…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I twisted away from his grasp. I ran through the front door and locked it behind me. Riku was pounding on the door, but I ignored him. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and I slowly took a deep breath.

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't told Riku," a dark voice from the shadows of the room called out. It was Vexen.

* * *

***So how's that? It's a bit longer than the previous chapters because it's a gift for not updating in so long. Sorry if it may seem a bit different in style in comparison to the other chapters it's because I wrote it like a couple months after the first two. Hope you enjoyed it!**

***THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm still new to the whole writing my own fan fictions, so I don't really get how I can view my reviews, but I still get them through email! So thanks! BTW thank you the person who's anonymous name was "." For dissing the other anonymous person who flamed me! That flame was like one of my first reviews I got and it really discouraged me. So whenever I get a review I get all nervous hoping I don't get flamed again. So thanks to all those who supported me! Reviews can really boost my confidence. I don't know all the names of the people who reviewed me, but THANKS it is highly appreciate. I'm not sure WHO asked for it, but I'm going to apologize to the person who requested the ZexionxDemyx couples since I might have a hard time adding that in… I will try to add it, but sorry in advance! To answer the anonymous review question about where Vexen kidnapped Roxas and Sora… Just use your imagination. ;D (In other words I'm not really sure. It might have been some abandoned warehouse or something.)**

***I'm not sure what's going to happen now with Roxas and Axel so suggestions are welcomed!**

**Love,**

**Amai Yume**


End file.
